100 Days of Undertale
by Duwee Davis II
Summary: A set of 100 one-shots with single-word titles, acting as the prompts for each chapter. Hopefully it'll be somewhat decent.
1. Metal

**Metal**

Alphys sat at her desk, tapping the surface with her claws. She scratched her scales, she fiddled with her glasses, and she quivered in fear.

 _What if they aren't coming? What if they backed out after all this time? Maybe they were pitying me all this time? Oh my god, I'm an idiot, this was all a lie, wasn't it. Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

She looked to her escalator and swallowed her sadness. "I-it's fine, I can just dismantle the body and use it for spare parts. Something will come up-"

Suddenly, a voice caught Alphys from behind.

"Hi there, darling."

Alphys jumped and turned around, sweat covering her brow, cheeks, and entire body. "Gah! H-Happstablook, don't sneak up on me! I-I thought… maybe… you had given up on me…"

Floating behind the lizard-like scientist was a ghost who had styled his black, gaping eyes to have eyelashes akin to those of humans. "Given up on you? Darling, why would I ever do that?"

 _If you knew the truth, you'd give up on me. Anyone would. It's all right, though, because you don't. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine…_

"It… doesn't matter! Anyway, I have a big surprise for you! I-I might have… well… uh… why don't I just show you?"

The ghost gave Alphys a patient smile. "Alphys, it's fine. Let's see what you've got for me, darling."

"G-got, no, it's more… let's go!"

Alphys rushed towards her escalator and rode it up to her workshop on the top floor. Lying on her desk was a metallic rectangle, complete with a screen, dials, a wheel, and two arms. Happstablook floated close by, but upon seeing the design, raised an ethereal eyebrow.

"Darling? What is this?"

Alphys tried her hardest not to burst into tears. "H-Happstablook, th-th-this is… this is… your prototype body! I know it's not much, but I swear I'll get working on it, and eventually I'll make it look human, I just need-"

"-it's fine, Alphys. So, this thing can be inhabited by ghosts? May I?"

Alphys let loose a crooked grin of relief. "Oh! You like it? B-because I didn't work for eighteen hours straight trying to complete it, I just did it in my spare time, I swear-"

By the time she had finished babbling, however, the body was already occupied. Its long, snaking arms pushed its rectangular body upright, and its wheel retracted for the time being to allow for balance. The screen flickered orange and red, and it hauled itself around to look at Alphys.

"HOW DO I LOOK, DARLING?"

Alphys's mouth gaped in awe. Sweat was practically coating her body, and her glasses were fogged up. "Oh my god… it's worked… you're actually… oh my god, I did it! I did it! Happstablook, I made you a body! I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!"

"OHHH YES! I'M FINALLY ABLE TO BECOME A STAR! DARLING, WHEN WILL THIS BODY BE ABLE TO BE MORE HUMAN?"

Alphys quivered. _If I tell him how easy it would be, he might leave me. I can't tell him that. He's already willing to leave his cousin over a great body, what if he leaves me behind too?_

"S-soon, Happstablook. S-soon. You can leave the body okay, right?"

The ghost emerged from the machine, and once again the robot became limp.

"Yeah, for now. But once I hit the stage, darling, I think I'm going to become attached. Alphys… I've got to tell Blooky the good news! Um… not that I think he'll take it well. O-oh well, that's the cost of show business, right?"

Alphys cracked a horrible nervous grin. "R-right! That's show business!"

"I'll return with a stage name, darling! Thanks again! You're simply _fabulous_ , Alphys!"

The scaly scientist felt strangely warm. "Heh… it's fine, Happstablook. Go on, tell Blooky everything, I-I'll be right here! I'll just be… working on some rocket enhancements. Or something! Yeah."

Happstablook gave her a wry grin. "Bye, darling."

With that, he floated out through the wall, and left Alphys to her own devices.

 _Thank god. He actually liked it. He actually liked it. Now to feed the amalgamates…_


	2. Bubble

**Bubble**

"Tra la la. What's my name? It doesn't really matter."

"Tra la la. The water is feeling very wet today."

"Tra la la. Dancing on a boat is danger. But good exercise…"

Frisk had heard the River Person say countless oddities on his journeys to and from Snowdin and Hotland. After thousands of resets, the child was starting to feel like Flowey, having read every book and burnt every book. Something had to be different. The River Person had to hold more secrets than simple hints on the regular timeline.

"Tra la la. Don't snoop behind people's houses. You might be mistaken for a trash can."

Nope. Another repeat.

"Hum hum hum. Hum hum hum. I'm having a little concert."

Heard it before.

"Tra la la. Remember to take a break every so often."

A nice thought.

"Tra la la. I heard Asgore has a favourite food."

Frisk sighed to themselves.

"Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

Suddenly, interest was piqued. Frisk eagerly tapped the hooded figure's 'shoulder', and asked, "What did you just say?"

"Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

"There's more? There's more people to meet?"

The River Person made some sort of laughing noise. "Perhaps. Tra la la. Fun is the key to ignoring my advice."

"Fun?"

After that, the journey was silent. Frisk went through yet another playthrough, searching and searching for the man who spoke in hands. He defeated Asriel again, brought the monsters up to the surface only to bring everything back to zero again, once again dissatisfied. He was judged by Sans, but this time returned to the point before his lecture.

"wait a second. that look on your face while i was talking… you've already heard my spiel, haven't you? i suspected something like this. you're always acting like you know what's going to happen. like you've seen it all before. so… i have a request for you. i kind of have a secret codeword that only i know. so i know if someone tells it to me… they'll have to be a time traveller. crazy, right? anyway, here it is…"

After whispering 'I'm a stupid doo-doo butt' into Frisk's ear, Sans disappeared. Another repeat, and after a short exchange, another password was given. After that, a key to Sans's room was given. Finally, something new was going to grace Frisk. Perhaps the secret to saving Asriel along with the other lied within Sans's bedroom, along with who knows what secrets. Perhaps the man who spoke in hands was there…

When they arrived in the room, all was dark. They walked in regardless, but suddenly felt stuck. Like they were walking, but not travelling. Winds howled, and Frisk tried to return but couldn't. _No. Sans can't have trapped me. He can't have. I was a_ good _guy this time, this can't be happening!_

Papyrus's voice came with the light. Frisk was on a treadmill the entire time.

"HEY, SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN MY… OH, HELLO. YOU AREN'T SANS. WAIT A SECOND. WHY WERE YOU USING A TREADMILL IN THE DARK? IS SANS PRANKING YOU ACROSS TIME AND SPACE? I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT! HOW IMMATURE CAN YOU GET? ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN MY ACTION FIGURES? WAIT! I KNOW WHERE TO LOOK! IN MY COLLECTION! NYEH HEH HEH! SOMETIMES, I'M A GENIUS. ALL THE TIME."

Frisk narrowed his already narrow eyes. _It can't be another dead end. It_ can't _be. Typical Sans…_

Having nothing better to do, Frisk rummaged around Sans's possessions. An annoying dog rode a self-sustaining trash tornado, and he examined Sans's scandalous sock collection. Suddenly… something of interest came to light. A small, silver key.

Frisk knew where this went. The River Person always tried to dissuade Frisk from snooping around behind houses, and behind one house… there was a locked door. Opening it up, they found… a workshop. Grimy purple tiles covered the floor, and a dull cyan paint lined the walls. A melancholy feeling filled the air as Frisk found memoire after memoire… a picture with Sans, Frisk's friends, and a few people they didn't recognise, one in particular standing out… a skeleton in black, his eyes curved and bizarre-looking, smiling and holding Papyrus and Sans together by the shoulders.

There was a badge with the delta rune engraved upon it, and in tiny writing on the back the words 'Royal Scientist'. A machine lied at the end of the room, covered in a curtain of some sort. Blueprints were laid out on one desk, the specifics of a machine being labelled in… hands.

 _Hands! Hands, I've found it! And this… this is the machine!_

Frisk uncovered the machine hastily and found… a bubble-shaped pod. A console of some kind was within it, bearing a small screen and a keyboard, When Frisk entered, a word appeared, flickering with junk pixels.

"Error! 'fun' variable does not exist in this context. Press any key to resolve this error."

 _Fun is the key… Fun is the key!_

Frisk pressed enter, and was presented with reams of code. With all their determination, they scrolled and scrolled until they found the line 'fun = 66.00'. They smiled, and changed it to 'Fun = 66.00'.

 _Let the Fun begin. I'll find you, man who speaks in hands. And you'll give me the different ending I've been enduring this for._


	3. Flash

**Flash**

Napstablook was doing what they did best. Mixing music, feeding their racing snails, staring emptily at their cousin's house, and of course, lying on the floor and feeling like garbage. It was a great day to be a cosmically depressed ghost.

The human hadn't returned for a while. Napstablook had sent them a friend request on UnderNet, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to go through with it after they'd gone and wasted so much of their time already. They'd scared away the human's dummy friend and made them hang out with them for no good reason… just thinking about it was enough to make Napstablook magical tears.

"oh no… oh no…"

They floated out to gently encourage their racing snails, but through their headphones they managed to hear something unusual. What sounded like… screams.

"oh no… seems like everything's ending… oh no…" They wanted to cry, but something told them that doing so wouldn't help. "see you later, snail… or… goodbye forever… see you… bye…"

They floated at the same lethargic pace as usual as the noise grew nearer. Screams, confused yells, and an ever-nearing light. As they closed the door behind them, Napstablook briefly looked out of the window.

Their snails were gone in a blinding light. "oh no… they've all left for the end of everything… oh… well…"

There was really no point in trying to join them. It was probably a lot of fun to be part of the end of everything, but Napstablook really wasn't feeling up to it. They locked the doors, drew the curtains, and went back to mixing his music.

When a knock came at the door, Napstablook sighed. "i know you probably think i need to be part of this thing… but i'm not very good in social gatherings…"

"This is Asriel Dreemurr, coming to take your soul!" a voice at the other side of the door yelled.

"oh no… i'm really bad at having my soul taken… can it wait...?"

"Time is kind of of the essence here."

"…oh no… i'm letting you down… oh no…"

The voice sighed. "Fine, I'll come back for you later."

"oh, okay… that's fine…"

Napstablook sighed to themselves and ate a ghost sandwich. He lay down on the floor and felt like garbage for a while, comprehending the very nature of the universe itself in the process, but was sadly distracted by another knock.

"Hey. It's Asriel again. Could you please join the soul collection?"

"sorry… i'm busy at the moment…"

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to disturb you."

The apocalypse went on to politely leave the ghost be. They finished off their latest mix, a little something they called 'A spooky tribute to Mettaton', and just when they decided to eat another ghost sandwich, another knock came at the door.

A familiar, sexy, rectangular-sounding voice was on the other side this time. "Bloo… is this house Napstablook's?"

"yes… who is it calling…"

"It's me, Blooky, your cou… I-I mean, SURPRISE, DARLING! Your TV hero, Mettaton, has discovered your burgeoning talent, and we're taking you on tour!"

Napstablook opened the door to see Mettaton in his new body, the one he wore on his final show. They had been the first to get their call answered on-air, which made Napstablook a few shades less dour.

"oh… you remembered me… oh no… oh no…"

"Blooky, don't- I-I mean, DARLING! Do not despair! For you'll get to hang with your idol forever! The barrier is broken, and I'm going to perform for humans! I've already recruited Shyren, and you… you're coming with us, Blooky!"

"blooky… an old friend used to call me that… i guess they were cool enough to spread the nickname around… i miss them…"

Mettaton gave Napstablook a patient smile. "I'm sure they miss you too, Blooky. I'm sure they miss you too…"


	4. Heat

**Heat**

The discovery of the volcanic region was hardly surprising to monsterkind. Or perhaps it was merely unsurprising to Gaster himself. King Asgore Dreemurr had always held the skeleton in high regard for his deductions, though in all honesty, what did they all expect? Living in a subterranean system, of _course_ they would come across a region dominated by molten rock.

"IS IT NOT OBVIOUS TO YOU, ALPHYS?" W.D Gaster asked in his thick, wingdingian accent.

The nervous, scaly assistant twitched and wiped some sweat from her brow. "Well, it makes sense that geothermal heat sources would exist, though it's surprising this place is habitable at all."

"AT LEAST THAT. IS SOMETHING WE CAN AGREE ON."

Asgore, as always, led from the front, wearing his usual genial smile when eyes were upon him and letting himself grow sombre when they weren't. Gaster looked into the distance, where a great trickling of magma from who-knows-where flowed downwards into the pool below. He approached his king and inclined his skull.

"YOUR MAJESTY. MAY I MAKE A SMALL REQUEST?"

"What is it, Doctor Gaster?"

"IN ADDITION TO ALLOWING THOSE WITH PREDILECTION TO HEAT. TO REMAIN HERE. MAY I SUGGEST BUILDING A STRUCTURE. FOR THE WHOLE OF THE UNDERGROUND?"

"We can't set up New Home here. It's not close enough to the barrier, and besides, it's too hazardous for most of our residents."

"IT SHALL NOT BE. RESIDENTIAL IN NATURE, YOUR MAJESTY."

"Ah, then what do you mean, Doctor Gaster?"

"WHAT I PROPOSE IS. A POWER PLANT. ONE THAT HARNESSES THE NATURAL HEAT OF THIS MAGMA AND POWERS SEVERAL TURBINES. PROVIDING POWER FOR THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND. IN ADDITION. I BELIEVE THIS PLACE WOULD SERVE AS. A SITE FOR SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH."

"Golly… that would be quite the request. However… you're the Royal Scientist! You've never let me down before!"

A grin cracked in the good doctor's face, causing the fissures at his eyes to become ever so slightly wider. "I HAVE NOT. BEHOLD."

Gaster spread his arms out dramatically as he presented… the area right in front of them. It was a stable rocky expanse with very few stalagmites and relatively cool ground, and a single large, dark pit.

"THIS IS WHERE OUR LABORATORY WILL BE BUILT, ALPHYS. IT HAS THE POTENTIAL TO HAVE HIDDEN PASSAGES. WITH TIME, ONLY YOU, SANS, AND I SHALL KNOW OF THE TRUE NATURE OF THIS PLACE."

Alphys frowned. "How do you know that, Doctor Gaster? Honestly, sometimes you make predictions that come out of left field."

"BUT ARE THEY NOT CORRECT?"

"…point taken."

The truth was, Gaster dreamt of the future. Of countless futures. All of them had things in common, however. They all had a clandestine lab hidden beneath an innocuous one. They all had an eighth human that would arrive and change the underground's life forever. They all didn't contain Gaster himself. The skeleton retreated to the crowd, and lowered his asterian drawl.

"ALPHYS. WILL YOU DO ME A FAVOUR?"

"What is it?"

"TELL SANS TO NEVER FORGET. HE'LL KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

"I-is it something I need to know, Doctor Gaster?"

"NO. IN ADDITION, KEEP DETAILED RECORDS. ONE DAY YOU MAY SUPERCEDE ME AS ROYAL SCIENTIST. BE SURE NOT TO SKIP NUMBERS IN YOUR JOURNAL ENTRIES."

It was a futile request. Alphys would keep her notes brief and emotional, and would miss entry seventeen. Which would prompt some of the futures to break in their search for… himself.

"Why are you speaking like this, Gaster?"

"I AM SPEAKING HOW I NORMALLY WOULD."

"I don't mean the hands thing. You know what I mean."

"EVEN IF I EXPLAINED IT TO YOU. YOU WOULDN'T REMEMBER IT."

"No, no, t-tell me! I promise not to forget."

A promise that would be thwarted by the universe itself. Everyone's memories, some people's very _existences_ would be cut short due to the inevitable.

"VERY WELL. I SHALL HUMOUR YOU. I AM NOT LONG FOR THIS WORLD."

"Y-you're dying? Why don't you tell San-"

"SANS KNOWS."

"What about Papyrus?"

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW."

"B-but what if…"

"TRUST ME, ALPHYS. IT'S BETTER YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT THIS ANY MORE."

"Are you ill?"

Gaster paused. It didn't matter what he said, not in the long run.

"YES. MY AILMENT IS SKELE-TONSILLITUS."

"Gaster, be serious."

"FINE. SHIN-GLES."

"Oh my God, Gaster, just tell-"

"FINE. I'M GOING TO FALL INTO THE CORE. I'M GOING TO BE FORGOTTEN BY EVERYBODY. THOSE WHO DON'T FORGET WILL BE ERASED."

"That's not true… Gaster, you know that's not true."

"I WELCOME YOU TO PROVE ME WRONG."

Years passed by. The accident happened. And Gaster stood alone in the darkness, gazing into the underground from beyond. He would welcome anyone to visit him. Prove him wrong.

But nobody came.


	5. Quick

**Quick**

The mushrooms glowed, as ever. The fireflies hovered and kept the features of the cave just about visible. The door stood, bearing the Delta Rune that all monsters held in such reverence.

Glyde grinned to himself as he zoomed to and fro, and after a while of totally radical ollies and loop-the-loops, he stopped to observe the symbol.

"Like, this is how the story goes. Got an angel that's gonna free us all. Gonna send us up to meet the humans! There's so many of them there, _surely_ I'll get some attention, right?"

Glyde laughed. _Of_ course _I'll get some attention! I'm the most rad thing in the underground, and I bet I'm radder than anything the surface has to offer!_

"Ugh, bummer. Why's Asgore gonna kill all of them? It totally sucks. I bet the angel's too awesome for that, though. He'll be like 'dude, Asgore, you gotta totally promise not to murder all the humans when you get up there, man' and then Asgore will be like 'dude, no problem, why didn't you just say so?'"

Glyde paused. He was talking to himself again. But that didn't matter too much. He liked the sound of his own voice.

"Then… then the angel will play a freakadicious guitar solo, and I'll get up on stage with them and play the… hm, what's the most wicked instrument there is… uh, I play _another_ guitar, and everyone will cheer for me!"

The thought of humans looking at him, applauding, clapping like gorillas… it filled Glyde with determination. To do what, he had absolutely no clue, but it made him want to loop-the-loop a few times.

"'Glyde! Glyde! Glyde!' they'll cheer, and I'll be swarmed with attention! Everyone will love me for being the most awesome hidden guy in the underground…"

He stopped spinning, and stared emptily at the door. "Why…"

The flying cetacean hovered back and forth. "Why…"

It became a pace. "Why…"

There's no end to this madness. "WHY? WHY ISN'T ANYONE HERE TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME?"

Occasionally he'd hear a voice outside. A low chuckle, with a distinct curvy, unprofessional accent. "are you following me?" it'd always say.

Who was being followed? Who was following him? Would they come into this cave? Would they give Glyde _attention_? The prospect of it always made his heart soar, before time crushed the hopes once again.

"I could go outside, I guess," Glyde said. "Yeah, I can check who's being followed, perhaps solve their problems, then they'll pay attention to me! I'll be applauded by _everyone_! Yeah! Yeah!"

The cetacean charged towards the light at the end of the cave. Why he hadn't conceived such a bodacious idea in the past was beyond him. Clearly it just hadn't occurred between his rad and wicked ones.

However, when he reached the exit, a strange, ghastly figure appeared before him. Its mouth was twisted in a rictus grin and its eyes had fissures above and below their sickle-like shapes. It began to sign something, but what, Glyde had no idea.

 _BLACKDROP SNOWFLAKE WHITEFLAG WHITEPOINTEDFLAG. SUN FIVEHAND POINTUP POINTDOWN SNOWFLAKE. SNOWFLAKE POINTDOWN POINTLEFT SUN POINTLEFT._

"Uh… dude? Are you gonna let me past or-"

 _HEXAGRAM WHITEFLAG CROSS. THUMBSUP PEACE SKULL SKULL WHITEFLAG SNOWFLAKE. THUMBSUP POINTDOWN PEACE SKULL POINTUP POINTLEFT. HEXAGRAM WHITEFLAG CROSS SUN. POINTUP FIVEHAND INDENTCROSS POINTLEFT SKULL. SUN WHITEFLAG SADFACE POINTLEFT._

"Dude… if you're sad, all you need to do is-"

 _PEACE SUN POINTLEFT. HEXAGRAM WHITEFLAG CROSS. OKAY SUN PEACE FIVEHAND SKULL THUMBSDOWN POINTLEFT PEACE THUMBSDOWN._

"I really don't know what you're saying…"

 _THUMBSDOWN WHITEFLAG. SKULL WHITEFLAG SNOWFLAKE. SNOWFLAKE POINTDOWN FIVEHAND SKULL MIDDLEFACE. PEACE OKAY WHITEFLAG CROSS SNOWFLAKE. SNOWFLAKE POINTDOWN FIVEHAND BLACKDROP. PEACE SKULL HEXAGRAM. BOMB WHITEFLAG SUN POINTLEFT._

Suddenly, without his knowledge, Glyde found himself back at the door, looking at the Delta Rune. What was he thinking about again…?


	6. Crash

**Crash**

Everything was triumphant. Finally, Flowey had access to all six of the souls, and it was all that stupid kid's fault.

"You IDIOT. In this world… IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"

It was time to modify everything. Rewrite the world according to his own whims. Finally, things would become a little less stagnant. The first thing to do was modify the source code of the g-gggggggggggggggggggggggg…

 _Oops. I must have crashed it._

Flowey was still around, somehow, but the game was not. He had done it. He was now outside, looking in, and he could play around with whatever he wanted. Well, first thing to do was naturally change the name from 'Undertale' to 'FloweyTale'. After all, what was absolute power without a little vanity?

The next phase was to modify the player name. 'Flowey'. That's better. The room name? 'My World'. And of course, he had to be LV 9999, but only after he _earned_ it. He would go on a deleting frenzy, each and every meaningless boss and NPC a mere string of code to erase. Lives were disappearing left right and centre, and soon, they were all gone.

 _Golly, what a shame! Now, time to modify my body… what do I want? Let's see what I can do._

He began to paint himself a body that started with the machine his flower part remembered most vividly… the DT Extractor. He then pasted horrific skin-coloured lumps onto it, goat-like nostrils, and four eyes. Next were the cactus arms, and the teeth to go inside the skin-lumps. He added an eternally-looping ring of thorns to complete the look, and finally, placed a screen on top of the amalgamated monstrosity.

 _I have to be expressive, after all._

After getting the animations and attacks down, Flowey tried to add a save-state system- preferably one with multiple files. Now, the event tracker was held in undertale-dot-ini, so surely adding another one of those would do the job.

Flowey compiled the game and tried to get it running, opening Undertale-dot-exe to debu-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

 _What? Why did it crash again? What did I do wrong? It built okay, so why isn't it running?_

He started the API's debugging service and ran through each and every method he was calling. Every potential method. He then found the problem… there was an exception generator designed to crash the game if there were more than one ini files in the UNDERTALE folder. Well, goodbye with-

A white dog appeared. On the programming API. Somehow.

 _What? WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE?_

To make things worse, the infernal dogsong was playing, mocking Flowey's attempts to thwart the method.

"Hey there, God-Flowey. It seems like you're having trying to hack my game. Would you like some help with that?"

"GO AWAY, ANNOYING DOG."

"But I'm trying to help! Next you're going to say that the Office Paperclip was unhelpful."

"I don't know what that is."

"Well, I'll be sleeping in the corner if you need me. Good luck!"

The dog fell asleep and started to snore, his maddening music continuing to play. No matter what Flowey tried, he could not change the code to accept more than one ini file. Build after build result in-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Build after build resulted in-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Bui-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

"FINE, I ACCEPT YOUR STUPID HELP!"

The annoying dog kept snoring.

"WAKE UP!"

The dog eventually got up, and panted for a short while, before saying, "Hey, you're no good at tracking numbers, right? It's fine, I'll update your save-states for you."

"WHAT? You were just going to do it for me this whole time?"

"Sure. Here, check the UNDERTALE file, you now have several nondescript 'files' filled with strings and numbers. I may edit the source code a little though, in exchange for my help."

"You're not going to sabotage my godhood, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to do anything of the sort, I promise. Have fun being a save-state abusing mega-flower!"

With that, the dog was sleeping again.

 _Right then… let's have some fun with that IDIOT…_


	7. Wood

**Wood**

Snowdin Forest was populated by several creatures of varying dispositions and forms; everything from the rebellious teenage Ice Caps, to the much-maligned Gyftrot, to the permanently surprised Doggo and his fellow guard dogs. Also, Jerry.

The teens of Snowdin Forest liked to pull pranks on the other monsters; they'd decorate Gyftrot with unwanted paraphernalia, they'd ring Doggo's alarm bell, and they'd steal Papyrus's bones every now and then. Worst of all, they would sometimes dump Jerry in Snowdin Town, causing mass hysteria from which there was little chance to recover.

Snowdrake was a particularly rambunctious delinquent. His pranks were almost as terrible as his ice puns; one time he convinced Lesser Dog to set fire to his sentry station, and another time he caught Papyrus in a pit trap. While the tall skeleton laughed it off and said that he was creative enough to get a career in puzzle-making, his shorter, creepy brother appeared from literally nowhere and made Snowdrake lift Papyrus out and apologise profusely, followed by eating his awful spaghetti. The ultimatum otherwise was a 'bad time', which Snowdrake had heard was not a desirable outcome for anyone involved.

However, his run-in with the stout skeleton did not dampen his pranking spirit. Occasionally, strange monsters came out of the house in the deeper regions of the forest. His father had told him they were once-in-a-lifetime viewings, and that he should stay away from them, but that never stopped Snowdrake. After eating a packed lunch made for him by his mother, he fluttered towards the door to the ruins, waiting.

Walking out was a tall, pink creature with a hat of some sort. It had a rim around the top, not suited for the weather at all. In addition, he had brown and white clothing on his upper half with black and white coverings for his jeans, and was holding a strange, long-necked device in his right hand.

He walked with a strange gait, stepping over a stick lying in his way. Snowdrake chuckled. "This is gonna be great…"

Ahead of him, a snare trap was laid, prepared by Snowdrake and a few of his friends. If it went off, it would pull the strange monster up by the leg and leave him dangling by a branch. Then he'd beg to be let down, the teens would have their laugh, and things would move on.

He stepped in there, just like clockwork, and Snowdrake set off the snare, making the rope snap the monster up, exactly as planned. Snowdrake laughed heartily.

"Hahahaha! Seems like you've got… 'cold' feet about entering this fore-"

An incredibly loud sound cut Snowdrake off, and he could hear something impossibly fast whizz past his head.

"Whoa, n'ice' trick!"

The dangling monster made the noise again, and Snowdrake realised it happened whenever his device flashed with light and let… something out.

"Whoa, be careful, that thing's going very fast! If it hits me, you could-"

"Let me down, varmint, or I swear when I'm done with you there won't be enough of you left to snore…"

Snowdrake raised an eyebrow, nonplussed. "What?"

"LET ME DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TILL YOU'RE SWISS CHEESE!"

Snowdrake didn't know what any of this meant, but he did know he had to let him down immediately. When he did so, the strange monster narrowed its eyes. "You're lucky I ain't a murderer… I'll kill ya clean for assaulting the law…"

The teen's eyes widened. "No, wait, but I let you dow-"

"Snowy, I've been looking for you everywhere! You left your apple at home!" a voice called from the distance.

Snowdrake panicked. "Mom, no, don't come here-"

Bang. Once again, the strange monster made his shot, but it missed, and in the direction of Snowdrake's mother a scream was heard. " _Mom!_ "

The strange creature swallowed, and softly muttered, "Crimany…"

Snowdrake ran towards the scream, and the monster who he'd pranked ran off on his own way. True enough, his mother was there, an apple dropped next to her as she lied wounded on the ground.

"Snowy… Snowy, what happened?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this was my fault…"

"Why do you never want to eat your apples, Snowy…"

"I'm sorry, Mom! I'll eat all of my apples from now on! You're okay, right? Please tell me you're okay… please…"

"Snowy… I… think I'm badly hurt…"

"I-it's fine, though, we can… we can just take you to a healer, they'll fix you up… uh, how about this apple, you could eat that and recover! Please, Mom, you have to…"

"Snowy… it's your apple… it… won't help…"

Snowdrake frantically put the apple to her mouth. "Mom, eat! Eat, please, I don't want you to die! You can't die! Mommy, mommy, please…"

"Snowy…"

"No, mom, eat! Mom, eat… eat, please…"

Her eyes were closing and her body was becoming still. "No… no, you can't… mom, no! No! No, you…"

She wasn't talking any more.

"Mom? Mom? Please…" he desperately tried the apple, crunching on it, "…see, I'm eating my apple, mom! Haha, you can stop pretending now…"

It was no use. There was no denying it. _Mom's dead… and it's my fault. Dad's going to kill me… I can't go back home. I can't. I'll run away forever, he'll never know how this was all my fault…_

Snowdrake gave up, and collapsed by his mother, bursting into tears over the dying monster.


	8. Air

**Air**

Ever since the human had helped liberate monsterkind from the prison that was the underground, life seemed brighter and brighter for everyone, from the humble Froggit to the Great Papyrus. With its fresh air, relative rarity of dreary caverns, and very real, not-so-killable stars, the world above seemed to have it all.

But for Tsunderplane, these wonderful things were not enough. No, this attractive aeroplane was after something human and monster alike dreamt of, or otherwise already had: Love. Tsunderplane took to the skies during a bright, clear day, and beheld the amazing view below for a while.

 _It certainly beats lava. I always feared falling down and igniting my fuel tank back in Hotland. And if that happened, who knows? I might have exploded before I could have found…_

Tsunderplane shook its nose dismissively. Just because she was looking for love didn't mean she was _looking for love._ After all, love was for idiots. Yeah, she was only flying at twenty-thousand feet because of the totally-not-romantic view, not to meet anyone special. Anyone who would assume so was as idiotic as that weedy little biplane from two days ago.

Then it happened. Passing through a nearby cumulus cloud was a ruggedly handsome Boeing 747-700. His nose was straight and triangular, rounded at the ends, and his wingspan, _oh_ the things Tsunderplane was thinking regarding his wingspan. His underside was painted a dark blue, and he had red highlights along his white upper body. His rudder was stocky and solid, but was tastefully contrasted with delicate winglets.

 _Oh my God. He's the one. He has to be…_

Tsunderplane flew right up to the (literally in some parts) white-hot Boeing, and began her angle of attack. "Hey, are you following me to school? I saw you on the way over."

The Boeing remained silent, though the faint sounds of screaming were heard coming from… within it?

"Hmph! Not going to answer me? Idiot!"

Suddenly, a strange, almost artificial-sounding voice came from the Boeing. "This is British Airways G-ACDC. Please provide your plane's identity and explain why you're violating air traffic laws."

"Violating air traffic laws! I-idiot, I fly here all the time, I think I'd know if I was violating any air traffic laws."

She 'accidentally' moved her wing onto his, and once again the muffled sounds of screaming were heard.

"Mayday, mayday, this is British Airways G-ACDC to any nearby airports, we have made contact with a rogue aeroplane, permission to make an impromptu landing requested."

"Rogue? Are you… flirting with me? Idiot…"

Tsunderplane looked at the Boeing and turned her nose up.

"This is British Airways- you know what, screw it. What the hell are you doing, and how are you keeping up that erratic flight pattern?"

"Hmph! How rude! My flight pattern is very beautiful. You're just jealous…"

"Frankly I _am_ a little jealous of your flaunting of known laws of physics, but that's beside the point-"

"I-idiot! Are you complimenting me on my flight pattern?"

"Yes?"

"Idiot! Don't be such a flirt!"

"I'm not trying to flirt with you. Ugh, listen, what's your identification?"

"Tsunderplane!"

"Tsunder… what?"

"Tsunderplane is my name!"

Suddenly, there was silence. The two planes flew together as the Boeing stabilised itself, and eventually he spoke again.

"My co-pilot says you're one of those monsters let out of Mount Ebott. Sorry for the misunderstanding. This is an _aeroplane_ , a vehicle for humans. It's my co-pilot's understanding you were attempting to flirt with the vehicle? I'm sure it's very fetching, but you put several humans in danger…"

"FLIRTING? I WASN'T FLIRTING!"

"My co-pilot says you also like to deny that you're flirting in order to flirt."

"Put your co-pilot on! Now!"

"Hello, this is British Airways G-ACDC's co-pilot speaking."

 _Oh no. That voice. I_ know _him…_

"That _biplane?_ "

"Hey babe. I see you're keeping your winglets in proper shape. Damn, they're really adorable, I just want to cuddle them."

"DON'T CUDDLE MY WINGLETS!"

"Oh, come on, don't do me like that. You know you were barrel-rolling _just for me_ a couple days ago…"

"That was meant to be condescending!"

"Come on, doll. Just one nose-butt…"

"That's _it!_ I'm leaving! Later, biplane loser!"

With that, the Tsunderplane left those skies, never to return… or perhaps return a lot, but not because she liked the biplane pilot or anything.


	9. Knife

**Knife**

This place was scary. There were frogs with faces on their undersides, flying ghosts, vegetables with huge, horrifying maws who claimed to not talk- in speech, no less. Thankfully, the aqua human had a strategy. They were to keep as still as possible. Wait and wait with their toy knife in wait, hoping that eventually an opening would present itself.

And so they waited. And waited. And waited even more. It didn't end. There was always one of those _things_ wandering around. It didn't make any sense. Why would such strange creatures exist below Mount Ebott?

Whatever the reason, they should have known better. They knew that. Those who climbed Mount Ebott disappeared. That was just a fact of life the humans of the area had accepted. But the legends of monsters living down there? The aqua human had honestly thought it to be myth, nothing more…

 _Come on, you stupid frog. Just hop a little further along, so I can make it through…_

The current problem was one of the two-faced frogs, along with a strange cockroach creature. The cockroach was a non-issue, but they always came with others and acted aggressively. Finally, the pair of monsters left and the aqua human's path was clear.

Or so they hoped.

A wispy, insectoid ghost creature meekly approached.

"P-please… stop there, h-human…"

The aqua human froze, and let the butterflies it sent forth fly path him.

"F-forgive me…"

There were no more words for this monster. Its attempt on the aqua human's life was enough to justify its demise. Its next attack ended, and so the human struck it down in one patient blow. Its face seemed almost… confused as it disintegrated in front of them.

"You shouldn't have attacked me," they muttered, and wiped the dust off their knife.

They sneaked through the ruins and carefully checked each corner before proceeding. It seemed to be looking up for them, but a voice called out to them from behind, killing their hopes as easily as they killed the whimsun.

"Heyyyy… sherbet is not a healthy snack," the voice said.

When the human turned around, they were face to face with one of the horrible grinning vegetables they'd seen before.

"It's not sherbet," the human muttered, but soon regretted it.

"It's not…? Then what is it? I followed your footsteps, it seemed- no."

"Wait, I can explain, they attacked first-"

"Plants don't talk, dummy."

They tried to stay still and hide, but it was no use. Magical attacks pelted them tomato by tomato, and any attempts to dodge were poorly executed. In the end, they were too weakened to retaliate.

"Please… I didn't… want to hurt anyone…"

"Neither did Whimsun," the vegetable said, their smile as large and mysterious as ever.

"Don't kill me! Please, I'm just a child-"

The last attack hit them, and for a moment, the aqua human felt one with their turquoise soul. As their body gave in, their heart was all that remained.

However, soon enough, that too gave way, and shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
